Sarah and Lucas
by PowertuffBoy
Summary: Sarah meets Lucas a hard headed boy. Lucas needs someone kind an loving and Sarah fits that perfectly. Sarah needs a strong person like her father after he dies and Lucas fills that.


This is a story of Sarah (from the game) and Lucas. This is after the group from season two gets to Carter's base. Lucas helps Sarah and Clem stay safe and shows them how to get on Carter's good side.

Clementine walks around the yard in Howe's Hardware. She was doing what Kenny asked and seeing if there are any weak points at the wall. She stops walking as Sarah waves her over she walks over "what is it Sarah". Sarah looks at her "look at that boy he seems distant" she looks at Lucas. Lucas has black hair and green eyes he's wearing a flannel shirt and black torn up jeans he has a beanie on his head.

Clementine shrugs "maybe he just wants to be alone we should let him be alone". Reggie walks over "that's Lucas he's been here for a few months they found him taking our supplies he was lucky they didn't kill him" Sarah looks at him "where's his family". He sighs "from what I can tell is they're dead an he's alone" he looks at them "my advise stay away from him" he walks away. Sarah looks at him and walks over to him Clementine watches her sighing.

Sarah kneels down in front of Lucas "hi I'm Sarah" he looks at her "Lucas" she smiles putting her hand out "nice to meet you" he looks at her hand slowly shacking it "nice to meet you too". She smiles sitting down "you seem nice why don't you talk to anyone" he shrugs "I don't trust anyone here" she nods holding her knees to her chest. "Do you trust me" she lays her head on her knees he looks at her "I guess so you don't seem like a treat".

She smiles "that's good" he nods looking at the sky "you should go to sleep they'll work you like a dog tomorrow". She nods walking to a bed "take this" he holds out a blanket she looks at it taking it "thank you" she lays down on her bed she closes her eyes smiling. Clementine roles on her side "well was he nice" she looks at her smiling "yea he was very nice" she shows her the blanket "he gave me this so I stay warm". She nods "that was nice of him" she closes her eyes "yea it was" she yawns.

The next morning Troy wakes everyone up "get up Carver has something to say" he opens the gate for Carver walks in looking everyone. Sarah starts talking to Clementine Lucas covers her mouth "quiet" "Lucas" Carver yells looking at him he looks at him "yes". He walks over "do you think its funny to talk while I'm talking" he shrugs "yes" he huffs "Troy" Troy walks over "yea". He points at him "hit him" he nods hitting Lucas with the back of his gun he falls on the ground wincing holding his cheek.

Carver goes back to talking like nothing happened he gives everyone their jobs for the day before leaving the room. Lucas stands up walking to the green house upstairs Sarah follows him "why'd you do that" he looks at her "I can handle being hit but you can't". She crosses her arms "and who says I can't" he stops walking suddenly turning around lifting his fist she flinches back moving he lowers his fist "you can't". He walks inside she follows him sighing.

Eventually Clementine comes up to work with them. Her and Sarah cut the branches off the plants. Clementine looks over at Lucas as he plays with his scissors "shouldn't he be working" Sarah looks at him "he looks like he doesn't want to" she nods "but wont he get hit again" she shrugs "I don't think he's afraid of Carver".

Carver comes up and looks at the plants he looks at Lucas's plants "Reggie why aren't they done" Reggie looks at them "he wont work on them no matter what I do". Carver looks at the girls and Lucas "can you leave us alone I need to talk to Reggie" they leave the green house and wait outside. Lucas sighs "you guys might want to look away" Clementine looks at him "what do you mean by that" he sighs counting down. When he reaches zero Carver pushes Reggie out of the green house and off the roof.

The girls look at Reggie "Lucas take them back to the yard" Lucas nods putting his hands behind the girls backs "come on lets go" he takes them downstairs and back to the yard. When the get back Clementine looks at Lucas "why did he do that and why did you know he was going to do it" he sighs "he's done it before and he does it when he doesn't get his way" she sits down looking at the ground.

Later that night Lucas sits away from everyone as talks about an escape plan. Sarah sits down holding her knees "when we leave I want you to come with us" he looks at her nodding "ok I'll come with you" she smiles sitting next to him. She yawns laying her head on his shoulder she closes his eyes slowly falling asleep. Carlos walks over looking at him "you like my daughter" he looks at him "she's nice" he glares "don't use her for your sick games" he huffs "I have no games". He glares "sure" he walks away he huffs leaning on the wall.

He slowly falls asleep after covering them with a blanket. These two were a perfect match. Lucas is strong and can keep Sarah safe and Sarah is sweet and caring these are both things that Lucas needs.


End file.
